vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo (High School Inari Tamamo-chan!)
Summary Fushimi Tamamo, more commonly reffered to simply as Tamamo, is the primary protaganist of the manga High School Inari Tamamo-chan! 'She is a kitsune fox spirit that has existed for a thousand years. She has recently returned in the guise of a high school girl Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-C, likely far higher Name: Fushimi Tamamo, Tama-Chan Origin: High School Inari Tamamo-chan! Gender: Female Age: Exactly 1000 years old Classification: Kitsune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5, Implied to not be bound to the conventional afterlife and death like mortals are), Aura/Empathic Manipulation (Passively magically influences humans around her to be friendly to her), Perception Manipulation (Passively makes herself appear as a human to non-supernatural beings, can actively alter the appearance of other objects to non-supernatural beings with "transformation" magic, this can fool cameras), Supernatural Luck (Stated to have a "blessing" that constantly brings her good fortune, making it so she always wins games of chance, and also passively protects her from anyone hostile to her by making them suffer terrible luck), Weather Manipulation (Can cause storms by crying) Magic, Reality Warping (Can grant the wishes of mortals at willand otherwise alter her surroundings using magic), Creation, Mind Manipulation (Made two people fall in love, made someone think about nothing but a mathematical equation) Magical Senses (Can detect "Impurity", other magical beings, "Positive Energy", etc), Cloth Manipulation (Has creating clothes for herself), Toonforce, Fourth Wall Awareness, Blessed, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can use "divine punishment", causing others supernatural misfortune), Telepathy (Kitsunes can communicate with each other telepathically), Healing, Likely Possession (Presumably should have this ability as other kitsunes have shown it and they share the same powers), Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely far higher (Far stronger than even the most athletic of humans, Can summon storm clouds just by crying, stated to be capable of granting any wish to mortals they desire, Kitsunes themselves are far more powerful than humanity as a whole even as individuals, however, the full extent of her power is never shown) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Has never been physically injured, however, hard to kill due to her blessing protecting her) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least City Wide (Can cause storms by crying) Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Very Naive, but highly adaptive. Has adapted to modern society absurdly quickly despite not having been in the mortal realm for hundreds of years. Weaknesses: Has a fear of cockroaches. Heavily Emotional and immature Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Punishment:' An ability all Kitsunes can use. Brings horrible supernatural misfortune to whoever it is unleashed upon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comedy Characters Category:Youkai Category:Foxes Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Curse Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Possession Users Category:Technopaths Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Social Influencers Category:Mammals Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Characters Category:High School Inari Tamamo-chan!